A power supply side connector which has a lever for a low insertion force and is to be fitted with a power reception side connector fixed to a vehicle body or the like of an automobile, is publicly known (see, e.g., PTL 1 (Patent Literature 1)).
[Configuration of a power supply connector described in PTL 1]
FIG. 5 is a vertical cross sectional view showing a power supply connector described in PTL 1.
As shown in FIG. 5, a power supply side connector 100 has a cylindrical case 100C, a connector body 100M which is slidably attached to a front half part of the cylindrical case 100C, is moved forward against a repulsive force of a coil spring when a rear end thereof is pushed by a handle 100H and accommodates a plurality of terminals therein, the handle 100H which is pivotally supported by a pin 100P2 inserted into a long cave hole at a rear half part of the cylindrical case 100C, a lever 100L of which the intermediate portion is pivotally attached in the cylindrical case 100C by a lever shaft 100P1 and of which the tip portion is pivotally supported by the pin 100P2 inserted into a shaft hole of the handle 100H and the long cave hole of the cylindrical case 100C, and a release lever 101 which blocks rotation of the lever 100L under a condition that the connector 100M and a counter side connector are fitted with each other. When the lever 100L is gripped toward the handle 100H side, a tip portion of the lever 100L at an active side is rotated centering around the lever shaft 100P1 so as to cause the connector body 100M to advance in a direction of the counter side connector so that the connector 100 is fitted with the counter side connector. As shown in an enlarged part (1) in FIG. 5, when the fitting is completed, a latch projection portion 101K formed at a tip portion of the release lever 101L is engaged with a latch step portion 100K formed at a tip portion of an action portion on the lever 100L so that the lever 100L is locked by the release lever 101.